saving you
by Skievers
Summary: one tragic mistake, one fight to save both their lives, one love to last an eternity. when everything that you care about, that you love, falls apart, all thats left to do is pick up the pieces and climb to the top. please read and review cheers
1. lies, lies and more lies

**a.n: this is a combined fanfic about Bianca and Lucas, it is kinda set as hourglass set in the black cross head quarters, and well this chapter is. It is written by yours truly Skyee Cullen and the awesome Caity I love you caity! Xxx anyway please read and review and recommend this story to your friends thanks heaps xxx**

Bianca's pov:

I think I felt it happen before I smelt the blood, as if my whole being had been yearning for it. I could feel it, the bloodlust burning up inside of me. I could feel the incisors my fangs were creating and the strength of my muscles increasing throughout my whole body, the increasing dry burn n my throat but worst of all I could imagine myself going over to Raquel and draining her body of blood.

I'd been without blood for three weeks, since I'd taken refuge in the Black Cross and I honestly didn't know how long I could last. I turned away from Dana, toward Eduardo training Raquel, just as the very tip of the knife touched her skin. I'm not sure maybe he planned it, suspected it, or maybe he knew that what he hunted passionately was right under his nose. I wasn't sure though all I knew was that I was ravenous for blood, her blood.

**a.n: so there you have it chapter one sorry it is so short but u know keep reading I will try to update ASAP but for now read and review peace out**

**Skyee Cullen and Caity xxx**


	2. running away

**A.n: hey everyone, sorry for the late update, school has been pretty hectic had a lot to do and a lot on my mind but I have finished chapter two, by yours truly Skyee Cullen well this chapter is, the next one will be by Caity Thankyou to everyone who reviewed it is much appreciated, this chapter is about Bianca and Lucas running away.**

**Anyway I don't own anything this is all owned by the awesome Claudia Gray. Anyway here it is, read and review please**

**Peace out skyee Cullen**

"No!" I thought, I couldn't hold back any longer I opened my mouth ready to pounce at Raquel. I finally realised my surroundings. The Black Cross Headquarters, and looking around at all of their faces were looks of disgust, horror, shock and disbelief probably wondering how a vampire was unnoticed in their group seeing they passionately hunted them and knew them like the back of their hands, but worst of all was the look on Eduardo's face or Lucas' step father's face was a look of pure rage and hatred. I was staring at them all with my fangs out, tensed and ready to fight, when Raquel screamed "oh my goodness! Bianca you're a vampire!"

"Run Bianca" Lucas screamed at me but I was frozen in place, Lucas grabbed my hand which jerked me out of my haze. Then horrified, finally realising what I was about to do. I bolted for the door and to my surprise Lucas was two seconds behind me.

We ran and ran as fast as we could until we came to a deserted street with rundown houses, houses with broken windows and doors, it was dark and raining and the street just had a creepy feel to it. I could hear Lucas breathing heavily beside me, I turned and looked at him and burst into tears. Lucas hugged me and stroked my hair, gently telling me everything would be fine.

How could everything be fine? I got us kicked out of our only shelter, Lucas' family now hates both him and I and the black cross which is his family and friends including one of my good friends are coming to kill us. "I'm so sorry Lucas, I have ruined everything" I sobbed into his tear soaked shirt. Lucas put his finger under my chin and gently lifted it so our faces were looking at each other, only I wouldn't meet his gaze. "Bianca look at me" he said softly but I could detect the serious note in his voice.

I met his gaze and could see that he loved me as much as I loved him. "Bianca, honey, it's ok, I'm proud of you for lasting that long without blood" he said quietly "but……..but now the black cross are coming to kill us, and your family hates you, and they have been hunting vampires for years, so they won't just let me go and ---- "Bianca, Bianca, we will be alright as long as we're together" Lucas interrupted. "Really??? Do you promise??" I asked "I promise, by the way I love you" he said softly while softly brushing away the hair from the side of my face. "I love you too Lucas" I said softly. I looked up and Lucas drew his face closer to mine. He kissed me softly and tenderly, when we finally broke apart he laid his forehead on mine, and in this moment I felt safe in Lucas' arms. I knew we would escape from the Black Cross and I trusted Lucas with my life. Well Lucas is my life and his arms are my safe house. I knew Lucas would keep us safe.

**Well that's it please read and review**

**Peace out Skyee Cullen**


	3. rejection

**AN****: hey everyone sorry for the late update school is so crazy, well it's over now but I have soooo much doomsday work (holiday homework) ha ha my friend told me not to associate the words holiday and homework in the same sentence lol. Anyway this chapter is written by Caity. he he I love you girl. ha ha thanks to Daniel as well who corrected all my spelling mistakes ha ha that is how he is. :P anyway here is the chapter sorry it's not that long, I will try and make the next one longer. anyway here it is read and review please.**

**Peace out Skyee Cullen :)**

Every time I looked at him I felt an over whelming sense of possession, this wonderful person was mine. The feeling was more exciting, more intense than anything I'd ever experienced before. It was indescribable and sometimes I hated that I had it would I admit that to anyone? No. I hated that feeling, because as much as I didn't want to admit it, someday he would leave me, someday he would die. Every time I thought that my heart would ache a strange way. That knowledge that would forever be at the back of my mind and it scared the hell out of me. It made my heart stop once again and the ache came back. My heart stopping was not the same as the way it stops when Lucas smiles at me, making my breath stop and my eyes swoon. The little incident we were going through now was not helping either. I just had to go all vampire and let the hunger control me, now we were running. Running four our lives. Running for our freedom. Running from his family, his friends, his life and quite possibly his destiny, well maybe I'm being a little melodramatic. All because I cracked and now they all want me dead, Lucas had protected me. PROTECTED ME. I love him for that, quite possibly more than possible. I doubt it, yet here we are.

One single tear fell down my face a couldn't loose him, what would I do with out him. He is my everything, my life, my perfect other half, he is me. I could not and would not cope without him.

If he.... if he were like me though, not just half but all we could be together forever. He would be mine and I his, we'd be like mum and dad Romeo and Juliet. A love to last a lifetime, several of them. I gazed down at his face open. Fluttered, he'd kill me if he knew I used fluttered to describe anything about him. A huge grin appeared on my face as one came across his. Moving closer to me he wrapped is strong arms around me, holding me close. We stayed like that perfectly content with each other. Just being close. Of course I had to ruin it with my big stupid mouth.

"Lucas?" I ventured

"yes Bianca?"

"I..... Have to ask you something but I don't want you to interrupt until I'm finished ok?"

"Bianca what is it?"

"promise me Lucas" I demanded

"okay, okay I promise"

I took a deep breath

"now I know we've already talked about this but last time we did the circumstances weren't like this" Lucas looked at me strangely but didn't interrupt.

"Lucas I would like, well love actually if you agreed to become a vampire with me" I looked at him expectantly

"are you kidding me?" he said

"no why would I be?" I whispered

"you know I never want to become a vampire"

"why not?" I cried

"because I hate vampires"

"but… but I'm a vampire"

"I know I hate all vampires but you"

"don't you love me?" I cried and one single tear fell down my face, I wiped it away but not before Lucas seen it.

"don't be insane Bianca, of course I love you, but I can't become a vampire, because I wouldn't be me, I would loose who I am. When I was old enough to walk I was trained to kill vampires. My family kills them, they would kill me, I would try to kill myself, and they're just wrong Bianca!" Lucas yelled.

"don't you love me?" I repeated again

"what kind of idiotic question is that? Of course I love you"

"but you don't want us to be together forever?"

"of course I do but just not as vampires!"

"NO YOU DON'T! you hate me, and you don't want us to be together! At least Balthazar would have done anything I wanted him to do!" I screamed. Tears were running down my face now.

"please Lucas" I begged

"No Bianca I can't and I won't" he whispered.

It may have been a measly 10 minutes, but in those measly minutes Lucas managed to crush all my hopes of us ever being together forever, of him being a vampire right alongside me. He didn't mean anything by it, I knew that. I understood that it went against everything he believed in. I'd probably do the same if he'd asked me to become a member of the black cross. Saying that though, it doesn't mean it didn't hurt though.

The next thing I did was hard to believe, I got up tears running down my face, and I ran away from him. I went to find Balthazar because he would help me and understand. That's what I kept telling myself anyway. The last thing I saw was Lucas' heart broken face, which nearly made me turn around. Nearly. Instead I kept on running in fear that I would loose my courage and turn around.

**AN: well that is actually the longest chapter so far I hope you like it. Please review and tell us what you think.**

**Skyee Cullen **


	4. Lost Love?

**AN: hey everyone I'm trying to get this chapter uploaded ASAP, I'd like to thank Corey for the idea of this chapter, caity for her help and support and Kelly for the same reason :), Daniel as always for correcting my mistakes. Emma for her support and comments, Sarah and Teigan, Teigan for helping type some of this novel while I'm doing my homework and Sarah for supporting me and being my best friend even though she doesn't like vampires. I love all of my friends and thank them for their support. I also want to thank the Lord God, for giving me these skills to be able to write. I don't own anything it is all owned by the awesome Claudia Gray this chapter is written by yours truly skyee Cullen. Anyway read and review please. By the way this chapter has Lucas, Bianca and Balthazar's pov in it.**

**Peace out skyee Cullen (y)**

**Lucas' pov:**

I can't believe I just made Bianca run away from me. All I keep seeing through my mind is her broken expression and her brokenly begging me to become a vampire with her. the idea was so tempting too, to spend my whole lifetime and several more with the girl I love, but as I said to her I wouldn't be myself, I've been trained to kill them since I was able to walk. I've killed vampires, just look at Erich, I killed him. If I become a vampire I would be the biggest hypocrite in the history of hypocrites, because then I would have to kill myself and my family and friends would kill me. I thought it couldn't get any worse. looks like I was wrong, because now I'm on my own in the dark - not that I'm worried about that - and Bianca has left me, and all I keep thinking is that it's all my fault. At least I know where she is, or where she's going at least. To find Balthazar. And in the morning I'm going to find her.

**Bianca's pov:**

I kept running and I didn't stop until I was out of breath. I sat down, put my head between my legs and started to breathe - in out, in out - my face was all hot and sweaty, and my throat was really dry, my plan to run away wasn't going very well, I didn't even think to bring a jumper it was still with Lucas. Lucas, I sighed, why did I leave why couldn't I just handle that he didn't want to become a vampire? Why did I have to be a baby and run away when it wasn't the result that I wanted to hear? I needed to learn to stand up and be a man. Something in the bushes behind me moved, and if my throat wasn't so dry I would have screamed. I jumped up and started running again, even though my legs were aching and I was physically exhausted, but I wasn't going to get killed, without at least talking to Balthazar to find out what I could do to get Lucas to even consider my proposition. Whilst I was running I noticed a cave, so I decided to check it out to sleep there tonight. I realised it was really dark and my heart was hammering in my chest.

"Come on! I was a half vampire for crying out loud. "Pull it together!"

The scariest thing I'd ever dealt with was Mrs. Bethany. I really needed to stop being a baby! I finally found a nice dry place to sleep. As I drifted to sleep I thought of Lucas. Ah Lucas, sweet sweet Lucas.

**Balthazar's pov:**

I don't know why I was looking for charity, I suppose it's because she's my little sister, but she got the only place where I could learn to be a 20th century person burned down, and Bianca and I nearly killed by the black cross. Bianca, sigh, I wonder how she is. Wonder if she's okay, and if she found Lucas I wonder if they are both full vampires yet. I suppose I'll never know, they probably have a house by now maybe even a child. No way, I doubt that they have had a child it's only been less than a year, maybe Bianca has joined the black cross. I surely hope not.

Anyway here I was tracking through the bush looking for charity. I hadn't found her yet, but I would keep looking until I did.

**Lucas' pov:**

I felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu. Bianca had left again because of me, like that other time, when she went to all that trouble, lying to Mrs Bethany, and hurting Balthazar by pretending to be his girlfriend even though he knew the deal, it still must have hurt him, I know how much he loves her and they're a perfect match for each other and as Bianca said Balthazar would do anything for her, and he is a vampire so he could turn her into a vampire ad they could live happily ever after forever and ever and ever, and I could go back to the black cross. Back to what I do best killing vampires, not being them. Not that I am one now. I just can't seem to bring myself to going back to the black cross though, can't seem to kill vampires now I'm in love with one. And I can't help but take mine and Bianca's love for granted now that it's gone. Well I think it's gone at least. I understand completely if it is. But there still is this sliver of hope that Bianca still loves me maybe she just needs some time away. I hope that's the case anyway.

"Who am I kidding?!" I yelled in exasperation

Then I started hitting and kicking whatever was in my reach.

**Balthazar's pov:**

A familiar smell! I didn't know who it was all I know is it was someone I knew. I knew it was a person too, because vampires smell different to other vampires. They had a slightly pine tree smell and the smell of the forest to them, and they obviously hadn't showered lately either because I could smell their terrible body odour. Maybe I could show them that river I found not very far from here. I could hear this distant noise it was like someone kicking things and yelling at someone telling them they were an idiot. I finally recognised the voice it was Lucas'. I hope he wasn't calling Bianca an idiot, because if he was I'd have to hurt him. If he couldn't treat Bianca with the respect she deserved then Lucas didn't deserve her at all. I rounded the corner and there Lucas was alone.

"Alone? I swear I thought he was with someone" I said to myself.

He must have been talking to himself then.

"Hey Lucas" I startled him

"Balthazar" he murmured

I looked around searching for Bianca

"Where's Bianca?" I asked

"She uh..... Um ran away"

"What do you mean she ran away?"

"Well we got in a fight and she got up and ran away"

I sensed that Lucas didn't really want to tell me anything, so I questioned further.

"What about?"

"Uh, well she uh... wanted me to uh..."

"Spit it out Lucas" I demanded

"Well she uh wanted me to become a vampire with her"

"And I'm guessing you said no"

"Well I uh, kinda said more than that"

"What did you say Lucas?"

"Well I uh told her that" Lucas swallowed hard. "I told her I hated vampires, no offence or anything hey?"

"None taken. But why did you tell her something that stupid Lucas? I mean I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think you were this much of an idiot! No offence intended"

"None taken, and what was I supposed to do?"

"Did it ever occur to you that you go after her? When did she leave?" I asked

"Last night" he whispered ashamed

"Last night! Are you telling me she has been out in the dark all night! ALONE!" I bellowed at him.

"I didn't know what else I could do!" he yelled back

"Well what are we standing here waiting for then? Let's go find her"

"Why would you help me though?"

"Because Bianca loves you and I care about her, and if you're hurt then she is too"

"I don't think so anymore but let's go"

We set off in search of Bianca.

**Bianca's pov:**

I had this strong feeling that someone was watching and following me. I looked around but I couldn't see anybody, I mean maybe it was just me, but I was getting more paranoid by the minute, I just hope I find Balthazar soon. I had no idea where he would be though. That was the hard part. I heard shuffling of feet and the crunch of leaves to both my right and my left. I screamed and started running. I wasn't going to look behind me in case I seen something I didn't want to see.

"Where is he you murdering vampire!" I heard someone yell, it sounded like Eduardo. I turned and seen him, Kate and Dana chasing after me. I kept running, although they were gaining on me. I didn't stop until suddenly a menacing, twisted root ensnared around my foot and dragged me down. I clutched at my ankle screaming and crying at the same time. Finally Eduardo, Kate and Dana caught up with me. Eduardo grabbed me by the hair and yelled in my face.

"Where is Lucas?" he bellowed

"I.... I don't know" I cried "we got in a fight and I ran away from him I don't know where it was we were staying in a cave somewhere but I lost track of that because I wasn't paying any attention to where I was running" I sniffled

"Well we're not letting you go until we find Lucas alive!" he screamed in my face

"Dana takes her back, whilst Kate and I look for Lucas"

"Yes Eduardo" Dana said

Eduardo and Kate left straight away and Dana grabbed me by my arm and dragged me along

"Actually I should put a blind fold on you. Sorry about this Bianca I know you're not dangerous or you would have killed one of us long ago. But I have to put it on you"

"That's ok Dana, do what you have to do" she put the blindfold on and guided me forward. We walked for about 20 minutes until we stopped. I could here Dana open a door, then she took the blindfold off and strapped me to a chair.

"Sorry Bianca" she kept repeating again and again

"Bianca!" Raquel said enthusiastically

"Hello Raquel" I said

"Look Raquel I'm really sorry about when I wanted to drink your blood please forgive me"

"It's ok Bianca; I know you're not dangerous if you were you would have killed me instead of running away"

"Thanks Raquel" I mumbled

"And I' going to do everything I an to get you out of here alive, and I' coming with you when you go"

"Really?" I asked

"Of course I only came with here because you were here and now you're gone I don't want to be here either" she said sincerely

"But for now play along because I'm going to pretend I hate you"

"Ok I will"

Just then Eduardo, Kate and Dana walked in. I hadn't heard Dana leave. Now to face my personal hell. Again. Except this time Lucas wasn't with me.

**AN: well that's it I hope you like it and as I said I updated it ASAP. Lol. Anyway read and review please.**

**Peace out Skyee Cullen**


End file.
